Talk:Rochelle
Different paint jobs in international versions I've noticed that Rochelle has different paint jobs and detail (such as the number 22) in some international versions of the second Planes trailer in the scene when Dusty and El Chu are talking about her. She however appears in her normal paint job in the shot showing all of the racing planes in Wings Around the Globe before it shows Dusty saying he's afraid of heights, and in the music montage video. *The Russian trailer shows Rochelle with a paint job designed after Russia's flag. *The German trailer shows Rochelle white with Germany's flag. However, an English version of the trailer for Germany shows Rochelle in her normal paint job. *The Brazilian trailer shows Rochelle white with the colours of Brazil's flag (including the flag itself on her V-tail). This is also shown in the Mexican trailer. Lightening McQueen (talk) 20:05, June 30, 2013 (UTC) : Since we only cover the English (US, UK, etc.) version I don't think we should add it.RodRedlineM1 (talk) 22:37, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ::OK, well, in this new trailer for Australia, Rochelle again has a different paint job, which she is white with green, black and yellow on parts of her body, wings and V-tail. On her sides is the name of Australia and a red kangaroo (who isn't car-ified). There are also red shapes on her shades of black, but I can't figure out what they are. She is shown with this in many shots shown in the trailer, apart from a shot showing all the planes racing before it shows Dusty saying that he's afraid of heights, where she is still in her normal paint job. Also, in the trailer, Dusty explains to El Chu: "That's Rochelle, the Australian rally champ," when she is actually from Quebec, Canada. So maybe they also have Dane Cook re-record Dusty's line for the Australian release. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 12:17, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::Maybe Rochelle is like the Jeff Gorvette thing in Cars 2, just with different paint jobs instead of different characters. That would also explain why websites have a diecast listing for "Rochelle French". I've been wondering what that meant.RodRedlineM1 (talk) 12:59, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Good catch Lightening ! Indeed, again a "localization" effort, like with Jeff Gorvette... In this interview, the guy mentions they've done it for 11 countries! Looks like Quebec is not very well known outside of North America :(... But I guess this time there won't prestigious names like Sebastian Vettel or Fernando Alonso behind them. Gray Catbird (talk) 12:53, July 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::When I saw Monsters University yesterday, it was showing the same trailer released for Australia, but is the normal version, with Rochelle having her normal nationality and paint job. It again has Colin Cowling talking in a different voice. Also, when Rochelle says "Good luck tomorrow, Dusty," she seems to be saying it in a different voice in the normal trailer, and Dusty says to El Chu, "That's Rochelle, the Canadian champ." (I can't remember if he also says "rally") I so far can't find this version online however, probably because Disney hasn't uploaded the trailer yet, as well as that the Monsters University screening had also shown an advertisement for Disney Infinity that I haven't seen before and can't find online. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 10:28, July 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Also, I had found the latest trailer of Planes for New Zealand, which is again the Australian trailer, again showing stuff like Rochelle in her Australian paint job and nationality. So maybe Rochelle is also has those in the New Zealand version. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 10:30, July 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::I've seen the normal version of the trailer for the United Kingdom (with David Croft's voice of Colin Cowling) when I saw Epic today, and Dusty did say "rally", making it "That's Rochelle, the Canadian rally champ." However, I still can't find this version online, just the Australian version. Also, in response to that Rochelle seemed to have a different voice in the normal version and Australian version, I've found this video showing Jessica Marais recording her lines for Rochelle, suggesting that she voices Rochelle in the Australian and New Zealand versions (as the video is on the Disney New Zealand YouTube channel). --Lightening McQueen (talk) 20:18, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::I've also seen that she also has a different nationality and paint job in France. Also, Rochelle seems to have some different dialogue in the Australian version. Like when she is with El Chupacabra in a building, when talking about the snow, she says "Ah, you are the snowplow, oui?" in normal versions, while saying in Australia: "Ah, you're the snowplow, right?" She also says different dialogue when saying that she doesn't know how much snow will plow away. Also, in the Mexican version, she is renamed "Carolina". Also, the clip of the scene for New Zealand actually has her in her normal paint job and nationality, so I'm confused whether she is normal or has the same Australian nationality and paint job in the New Zealand version. By the way, when I saw the normal version of the latest trailer at the cinema (still can't find it online), I heard Colin Cowling, voiced by David Croft in my country the United Kingdom, say "And" before saying "For the first time ever, we have a crop-duster in the race!" (Although I don't know if I heard him say "ever" in the trailer.) --Lightening McQueen (talk) 13:32, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::The French version of the second trailer for Belgium has been released yesterday, and it shows Rochelle in her French paint job, possibly meaning that she has the same changes of France in the French version for Belgium, although I don't know yet about other languages of Belgium. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 17:06, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::I'm confused with which paint job and nationality Rochelle has in the New Zealand version, as Disney's New Zealand YouTube channel has both the normal and Australian versions of the clip when Rochelle is with El Chupacabra in Nepal. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 18:05, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Also, despite that Rochelle is changed in the German version, in this video and this video, both for Germany, Rochelle has her normal paint job. This has also happened in this video for Russia. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 11:12, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Page titles for Rochelle's Australian and French versions I wonder how we shall title the pages for the French and Australian versions of Rochelle, as they both have the same name as the French-Canadian Rochelle unlike the other versions with different names. Maybe we could call them "Australian Rochelle" and "French Rochelle" like what the Polish Cars wiki used to have before RobertRS had them and normal Rochelle's page titles renamed to "Rochelle (Canada)", "Rochelle (Australia)" and "Rochelle (France)". --Lightening McQueen (talk) 22:09, July 12, 2014 (UTC) :Additionally, I'm now not sure about if Chinese Rochelle's name is officially spelled as "Yun Yan Fei" or "Yún Yàn Fēi". --Lightening McQueen (talk) 22:13, July 12, 2014 (UTC)